Basic Truth
by Ardin
Summary: A missing scene from Pop Life. KIBBS.


**Basic Truth** By Ardin

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this stuff, I've just become addicted to borrowing it.

**A/N:** This is an AU of a scene in Pop Life. Instead of Gibbs reprimanding Kate the next day about talking to Jade without backup, he goes to her apartment that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The loud, insistent pounding on her door startled Kate. She took a second to take the last tray of cookies out of the oven and turn it off before moving to answer whoever was banging so persistently.

"WHAT??" Her shout as she opened the door was followed by embarrassed silence as she found her boss on the other side. She stood, shocked and open-mouthed, at the aberration before her. He had never before come to her apartment for any reason and she could think of no reason for him to do so now. Her cell and home line were both on, so he probably wasn't there about a case and she could think of nothing else that would bring him there late at night.

Noticing his restless posture on the other side of the threshold, she opened the door wider and allowed him to step past her. She had barely turned towards him as the door shut behind her before he began speaking.

"What the hell were you thinking, Kate? You should have had backup with you today, or, better yet, you shouldn't have gone. Hitch could have killed you, public place or no. When McGee told me where you were, I almost killed him." He had been pacing the narrow space between counter and couch while speaking and continued to do so even as he paused long enough for her to get a word in.

Her tone was confused and vaguely irritated as she responded to his agitated speech. "I didn't know that Hitch was going to show up. It's not like I expected-" She was cut off as he suddenly turned to face her full on. He glared for a moment before, turning away, moving deeper into her apartment before beginning to pace once more.

"Expect the unexpected, Kate. The rule isn't just there because I thought it sounded cool. What you did today is how I lose people. You're smarter than that and I can't even begin to imagine what the hell you were thinking." His voice was now angry, but she could hear an unusual layer of worry just below. She was so busy trying to figure out where it stemmed from that she almost missed his next comments. Almost. "I cannot lose another woman I care about, Kate. It's bad enough that I have to see you in harm's way during the unavoidable course of the job, but…."

His voice trailed off, but his pacing continued as though he hadn't even consciously registered what he'd said, but a glance her way and the sight of her shocked expression stopped his movement. He replayed his words mentally and she could see in his eyes the moment he realized why she was gaping at him. Releasing a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and scrubbed a hand over his face.

She took a pair of slow steps towards him and stopped, waiting for him to look at her. When he did his eyes were anxious and apologetic. Her next words were soft and low.

"You're right, I should have been more careful. It won't happen again." She took a deep breath and as she spoke again she allowed years of carefully built mask to slip away; allowing him to see the resounding faith and affection she had hidden for so long. "I didn't mean to worry you."

He had expected her to shrug off the statement as though it had never happened. To allow him to move back behind the façade of professionalism that he'd become so used to since meeting her. Instead he was startled to see his own emotions reflected back at him. He gave a slight shake of his head, concern still etched in his features. He felt confident that the day's fiasco would not repeat itself, but he suddenly desired more solid assurance that she had made it through unharmed.

"C'mere." His words were whispered gently into the space between them as he closed the distance and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Her arms went around his waist as she buried her face in his neck. He held on silently for several moments before pulling back to speak again. "Please don't do that to me again."

She nodded hazily as a tear ran unbidden down her cheek. His concern was incredibly moving and she gave him a small smile as he wiped the water from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Leaning down, he gave her a light kiss on the lips before pulling her back into his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** And that's it. My shortest piece to date, though I'm not sure whether or not that will stay true since I'm considering adding another chapter.


End file.
